Zart, el Novato
by Lidia Aka
Summary: Llegar a un lugar desconocido, con gente desconocida, con actividades desconocidas, nunca fue tan estupendo. Disclaimer, los personajes y el contexto pertenecen a James Dashner. Este fic participa en el reto "Bienvenidos al Claro" del foro "El Laberinto".


Verdes y extensos valles; azules y enormes montañas; doradas y cristalinas aguas en el atardecer se consumen lentamente con el pasar de las horas.

Dulces bemoles y sostenidos se distorsionan en crescendo y se transforman en una perturbarte melodía.

A lo lejos se escucha el traqueteo de metal contra metal. Zart abre los ojos ante tal ruido. La oscuridad lo recibe y él gime.

Busca una fuente de luz, algo que le diga que sigue con vida, aunque ¿por qué esta tan asustado por eso?

Traga saliva y extiende una mano, toca metal, está sobre metal, el metal lo rodea. No lo ha visto pero seguro por arriba también tiene metal. Una caja.

El movimiento continúa un rato más y él se recluye en una esquina. No sabe lo que pasa, pero siente que debe quedarse quieto.

Cuando por fin se detiene, el silencio lo rodea. Pero para él, no hay silencio, al final de su mente resuena una melodía, tan suave y reconfortante a la vez que casi no notó cuando el techo se abrió. La luz llenó sus ojos y la agradable sensación se desvaneció, un marco de rostros se veían sobre él.

-¿Quién llega? – le preguntan del exterior.

Llegar, ¿a dónde?

Miró hacia arriba y dos manos se extendieron ante él. Tragó saliva y las tomó ambas.

Al salir se sintió rodeado. Miró a todas direcciones y absorbió toda la información que pudo. Estaba rodeado de al menos una docena de muchachos, todos guardando una prudente distancia de él. Ojos entre curiosos y desconfiados lo miraban desde todos los puntos. Una casa se encontraba hacia su izquierda, un terreno preparado para, pero sin cosechar justo al frente de él, a su derecha había un tipo de casa con corrales y animales, al voltear vio copas de árboles, pero los que estaban entre él y ese lado de aquel lugar le estropeaban la visión.

Cuatro enormes paredes los rodeaba por todos los lados, en medio de ellos, una abertura. Y al lado de la caja, una habitación de concreto se alzaba orgullosa.

Tras sus oídos comenzó otra canción, pero no era la que había oído antes, esta era más de suspenso.

Un chico moreno tanto de tez como de pelo se acerca a él y le pregunta su nombre.

Su nombre. ¿Tiene nombre? Mira al piso y frunce el ceño, no aparecen imágenes o palabras que le respondan a esa pregunta, pero la melodía cambia, tan suave y tranquilizadora como antes.

-Zart – responde sin pensarlo – Me llamo Zart.

Otro chico se le acerca, éste tiene el cabello rubio y está un poco bronceado, le pone una mano en el hombro y le habla con voz profunda.

-¿Sólo recuerdas eso? – Zart lo miró con confusión y alzó los hombros, el chico resopló – Otro igual.

-Te digo que todos llegamos sin memoria – habló de nuevo el primero, miró a Zart – Me llamo Alby y este tipo es Newt, llegamos juntos y no sabemos ni por qué estamos aquí ni tampoco por qué no recordamos nada. – Aguardó unos segundos y luego sacudió la cabeza – Perdona, estamos un poco estresados, hace un mes que estamos aquí y nadie sabe por qué.

Zart lo miró y luego giró, para ver por completo el lugar en donde estaba, detrás de él había un bosque; una melodía gutural comenzó a sonar en su cabeza, se estremeció.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Llegar a dónde? – Le preguntó al chico que tenía justo delante.

-Llegar… aquí... – Tartamudeó y miró a Alby.

-Le pusimos El Área, larcho. Ahora, creo que debo darle un recorrido o algo así, dispérsense.

Todos obedecieron y se retiraron a diferentes partes de aquel rectángulo.

-Bien, veamos – Alby giró en su lugar y paró viendo hacia la casa – sígueme.

Caminaron juntos hacia aquel lugar y al llegar al pie de la entrada Alby se detuvo.

-Esta es la finca, aquí dormimos, la mayoría y detrás está la cocina, ahí prácticamente vive Sartén, creo que solito podrás encontrar los baños y por ahora, terminamos aquí.

Haló tan rápido que a Zart apenas le dio tiempo de seguirlo cuando comenzó a caminar, recorrieron diagonalmente El Área y se acercaron a la otra casa con corrales, Zart miró hacia los terrenos y una alegre melodía resonó en sus oídos.

-Este, mi amigo, es el matadero, todavía nos falta encontrar a alguien con el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar estar aquí más de dos días, esperemos encontrarlo pronto – Alby se giró y rió, Zart estaba pálido y trataba de pasar la saliva por su garganta, sin mucho éxito, en su cabeza había silencio – no este no será tu lugar.

Girando despacio, con el estómao revuelto, Zart siguió a Alby por el lado sur del Área y llegaron al lindero del pequeño bosque.

-Esta es la zona de lápidas… - dijo no muy convencido, miró a Zart – era necesaria.

Zart asintió y miró hacia la gran abertura que tenían a la izquierda, Alby le puso una mano en el hombro y apretó despacio.

-Nunca debes entrar ahí, menos por la noche, por idiotas que salen es que tenemos la zona de lápidas – palmeó su hombro y se alejó, de regreso a la finca – puedes hacer lo que quieras, en tres horas se cierran las puertas

Zart miró las cuatro paredes y después las cuatro puertas, su cabeza se quedó en blanco, tratando de imaginar cómo se cerrarían. Miró la esquina abandonada y se acercó lentamente. Al llegar se agachó y tomó la tierra entre sus manos, estaba húmeda y bien esparcida. La melodía feliz regresó a su mente.

Se levantó de golpe y corrió al edificio de concreto que estaba al lado de la caja, no sabía por qué, pero eso le recordaba algo que podía dar vida…

Abrió como pudo la gran puerta de metal e ingresó, la oscuridad era total, exceptuando el espacio que bañaba la luz del exterior.

Zart acostumbró sus ojos a la penumbra y avanzó derecho, chocó con algo, parecía un baúl. Abrió la tapa y encontró papeles, millares de hojas de papel estaban acomodadas dentro del baúl, lo cerró y siguió con el otro.

Recorrió todos los baúles (ocho en total) todos contenían diversas cosas; más papeles, armas, ropa. Pero nada de lo que Zart buscaba, o creía buscar, en el último encontró lo que le robba el aliento.

Semillas.

No sabía lo que eran hasta que las vio, pequeños sobres con semillas en el interior llenaban a rebosar el último baúl.

Zart tomó todos los que pudo y salió, sintiéndose observado, ignoró todas las miradas y se encaminó a los jardines, como a partir de ese día los llamarían. Dejó los sobres a un lado del primer terreno y fue a la intersección de las paredes, donde descansaban las herramientas de cultivo. Tomó un rastrillo, una pala y se puso a trabajar.

Hasta el momento en que se cerraron las puertas Zart trabajó abriendo los canales para las semillas y plantándolas gentilmente, varios chicos se acercaron y se ofrecieron a ayudarlo, él solo asentía y seguía con su tarea.

Durante esas tres horas no le importó no saber quién era ni qué hacía ahí, solo disfrutaba de esa hermosa melodía que resonaba en su cabeza.

* * *

**No sé si se pueden poner notitas…**

**Según yo, Zart es un diminutivo de Mozart, por eso la música y así.**

**Confusiones sobre la traducción (El Área: El Claro) por review o privado…**

**Gracias y adiós.**


End file.
